A washing machine appliance generally includes a cabinet with a wash tub mounted therein. The wash tub is configured for containing wash fluid during operation of the washing machine appliance. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub. In vertical axis washing machine appliances, an agitating element, such as an impeller, is generally mounted at a bottom of the wash basket for agitating articles or churning wash fluid within the wash basket during operation of the washing machine appliance.
Impellers are generally constructed from an injected molded plastic. In higher end washing machine appliances, stainless steel covers are mounted to the injected molded components to improve the impeller's appearance. However, such covers can add to the cost of the impeller and washing machine appliance and can also add to the total assembly time need to produce the impeller and washing machine appliance. In particular, such designs can require otherwise unnecessary fasteners to secure the impeller's components together and can also consume valuable assembly time in securing the components together.
Accordingly, an impeller for a washing machine appliance with features for reducing a cost of the impeller and assembly time for the impeller would be useful. Further, an impeller for washing machine appliance that does not includes stainless steel covers mounted thereto would be useful.